


Stripping and Children's Card Games

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winning isn't everything, especially when clothes are lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Delusional

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older story, but here are the original author's notes:
> 
>  
> 
> _First day of work. I'm very tired. I also had a stupid moment and cut my thumb with a box cutter. (I fail so hard! But luckily I was able to grab a band-aid and get back to work without anybody noticing.)_
> 
>  
> 
> _So in my post-work brain dead stupor, I was looking up Seto Kaiba icons (you know the 100x100 stuff, because I collect Seto Kaiba icons like some people collect dolls, or coins, or other collectible stuff... yesIamverytired) to cheer myself up, and I found one that says, "I am never, ever, allowed to play strip duel monsters."_  
>  Which, you know, suddenly sounded like a very good game to play with Kaiba. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~

You were too competitive. Really. You wouldn't get into so much trouble if you were actually able to admit that other people might be better than you on occasion. 

...but only on occasion because you were pretty darn epic. It didn't matter that you were the only one who acknowledged your awesome epicness. Seriously.

Of course, that meant that you often entered a one-sided competition with your boyfriend. One-sided because your boyfriend never actually did any of the challenging. You always challenged him first, but that was probably just because he was in denial of your awesomeness. 

That was okay too. Your boyfriend didn't need to actually admit to your epic abilities. He was dating you, and that alone was proof of your awesome awesomeness. 

Seto Kaiba did not date losers. The exception being people who lost to him (and only him), of course, because he also never lost. Or so he liked to think. 

Of course, if you actually beat Yugi at a duel, Kaiba would probably kill you on principle, but that was a tangent and your awesomeness was the current subject of conversation thank-you-very-much. (For the record though, you believed that you were clearly more epic than Yugi. Even if you included his hair. Nobody under five feet could **really** be called epic.)

Your complete faith in your abilities was ~~often a problem~~ clearly not misguided. You knew that you were awesome... but somehow your awesomeness refused to manifest in front of other people. It was a serious problem, one that you were constantly trying to rectify.

Often by challenging your boyfriend. 

To be honest, ~~you usually lost~~. Okay, you _always_ lost. 

This time would be different. This time you had a PLAN!

You were going to challenge your boyfriend to a round of Strip Duel Monsters!


	2. You (Don't) Have Magical Powers of Persuasion

You could have just challenged Kaiba to a duel anywhere, but the specific type of duel you had in mind was not the sort of duel that you should really have in public. Nobody ever needed to see your boyfriend's amazing body except you. Nobody else was awesome enough to see him without clothes. Their brains would overload from the sexiness. 

Also, you didn't like to share. 

So you had to wait until Kaiba was actually at home to challenge him.

You didn't like waiting. Awesome people should just never have to wait. So you tried calling him to tell him that you'd accidentally set his house on fire. He didn't believe you, and when you accused him of calling you a liar, he told you to, “Call the damn fire department,” before hanging up on you. 

He was a tricky one and very difficult to fool. So you ended up waiting for him to come home. 

The moment he walked into his house, you popped up from your hiding spot. “I challenge you to a DUEL!” Supposedly that was the traditional battle cry... or something. It was what everyone always said before dueling so you just went with it.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. “No.” 

“What? You can't refuse my challenge! That's against the rules!” Seriously, how were you ever supposed to use your body in a distracting manner to defeat him if he didn't even accept your challenge? 

“We've played, and you're a horrible duelist. It would be a waste of time.” 

“No it won't.” You followed behind him as he tried to ignore you. “I'm changing the rules to make it more interesting!” You wanted him to ask you how you were going to change the rules, but he was apparently not curious at all. So you decided to just tell him. “Whenever you lose life points, you have to take off a piece of clothing. The first one naked loses.” 

He paused and turned to face you, and his expression was calculating. “Is that why you're wearing so much?” 

You glared. He made it sound like you'd put on a lot of clothing to try to give yourself an advantage, and that wasn't true at all. You were really only trying to even the playing field. He wore a lot of clothing on a daily basis while you normally didn't try to hide your awesome body behind layers of clothing. “Do you want to play or not?” 

His eyes trailed down your body, and it seemed like he was noting everything you were wearing. 

You were confident that he would say yes to the duel. It gave him the chance to try to get you naked. He would have to be a blind fool to turn it down. 

“No.” 

WHEN DID YOUR BOYFRIEND LOSE HIS VISION? Even blind, shouldn't he be able to just sense how sexy you are? 

“I'll only play on one condition,” he continued, probably not oblivious to the 'What the fuck?' expression on your face. “The winner is allowed to keep the loser's clothes.”

You nodded to yourself. That was a good condition, and one you probably should have thought of yourself. You'd always wanted to steal one of his epic trench coats, and now, he would be forced to give you one. “Okay!” 

This was going to be _awesome_.


	3. You've Got Bad Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be more? Probably. Am I a tease? Yes~

This was so **not** awesome. 

You'd stocked your deck with a few magic cards that were able to directly attack the opponent's life points. You drew one of them during your first turn so you were actually able to damage him first. 

He took his trench off. It wasn't much, but it was a start. 

It all went downhill from there. 

You lost your sweater, then your shoes one after the other, and your socks (that you'd worn just for the occasion) were next to go. 

Then you managed to damage his life points again, and rather than take off his boots, he just took off his shirt. You weren't sure if he planned that strategically or if it was just simpler than actually messing with all the buckles and straps on his boots, but it was cruel. As his chest was revealed, you had to smother the urge to just leap across the table and jump his bones. 

Except you needed to DEFEAT HIM! If you didn't defeat him, then he might never admit how amazing you were. 

Of course you _knew_ you were amazing without needing to be told. It would just be nice to hear him agree to it. 

Your distraction cost you your jeans. After that, you were faced with a difficult decision. You'd intentionally dressed in a sheer shirt so that you could be a tease. At this point, you wondered if you would be able to distract him more without the shirt or without a bra. You eventually decided to pull your bra off from under your shirt. 

His eyebrow twitched upward, and he smirked at your choice. His eyes were very obviously not focused on your face.

That was a good sign. He would be too distracted to focus on the duel. 

For such a perfectly amazing person, you failed to calculate for a different reaction. Kaiba wasn't distracted by your current attire. Somehow it caused him to double his efforts, and he quickly managed to get your shirt off your body. 

You weren't going to let it distract you that you were only wearing underwear at this point. Your body was perfect, and you knew it. Surely at this point, he would be too distracted by admiring you to duel properly. 

You were wrong again. This was a horrible day. You were very rarely wrong, and to be wrong so often in a single day was bothersome. 

Was your epicness leaving you? THAT WOULD NOT DO!

He won, and you were not happy about it. You were going to have to go home and plan out a better strategy for next time.

He stopped you before you could open the door. “I believe that you're still wearing something that belongs to me.”


	4. But At Least Your Boyfriend is Awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Enjoy~

You turned toward him, a teasing smile on your face as you considered your options. You hooked a thumb around the top of the underwear that you still happened to be wearing. “If you want this, you'll have to come and take it off me yourself.” 

Kaiba never backed away from a challenge, and you weren't in a resisting sort of mood. When his hands reached your hips, yours wrapped around his neck, and you pulled his lips straight to your own. 

Your hips wiggled a little to help him as he pushed your last article of clothing off your hips. You nipped his lip lightly before pulling away. “I think this means I win.”

One of his hands found its way into your hair, and he tugged it. “You win? The rules were clear, first one naked loses.” 

You smiled knowing that it would frustrate him. “Look at it this way, I'm naked and your ultimate dragon wants to come out and play. I think I win.” You brushed a hand across the front of his pants to prove your point. 

He was frowning, though you knew he was probably holding back a moan from the pressure your hand was applying. “I've told you how much I hate that nickname.” 

“I'm sorry.” You smirked, showing just how sorry you weren't. “Let me apologize with a kiss.” You kneeled down in front of him and quickly undid his pants. You pulled down his pants and boxers with a single motion before cupping his penis in a single hand. As you leaned forward to place a kiss on the tip, you stared teasingly into his eyes. 

The lust was apparent in his eyes as the hand in your hair forced you back into a standing position so that Kaiba could get a proper kiss from you. Another hand cupped your breast and a thumb brushed against your nipple. You moaned, and the hand still wrapped around his cock reflexively squeezed.

“Enough foreplay,” he growled into your ear as he picked you up. 

Earlier, both of you had agreed that his bedroom was the best place to play Strip Duel Monsters, so it was only a moment and a few steps before you were thrown onto his bed. He followed and pinned you down to the bed. Your hands were held above your head as his lips nipped across your body. He quickly drove you into a thrashing, frenzied state, and you knew he was getting revenge for all the teasing that you'd done during the duel. 

“Oh Seto,” you moaned. “It seems like,” gasp, “you might be—OHYES—hot and bothered,” sharp intake of breath, “by something.” 

He really was too good at this. He knew every single place to bite and exactly where all your pressure spots were. The moment he kissed your hip your hips shot upward as a hint at what you really wanted. 

He smirked. “Who won again?” 

You groaned. He was such a tease. “Still me.” His mouth covered one of your nipples, and you felt his tongue brush across it. You moaned. “Do you know how amazing you make me feel? I'm still winning.” You tried to sound properly victorious, but it was hard to be anything but breathy when his mouth was doing such marvelous things to your body. 

His free hand grabbed one of your legs and pulled it around his hips as he slammed them into your own. You gasped and tightened both legs around his hips, desperately trying to feel more friction.

Your desire for him to just take you was overwhelming. You might be able to concede that perhaps he was also a winner. “I suppose being able to see my naked body means that you won too.” 

“Stubborn tease.” His voice was strained, and you hoped that meant he was done with tormenting you. 

“I'm the tease?” you tried to say, but you were cut off as he finally entered you with a sharp, quick thrust. 

His pace was always fast, and his thrusts were always rough, and you loved every single minute of it. On occasion you were coherent enough to manage a, “YES!” or “OH SETO!” but you mostly had to settle for incoherent moaning. 

Neither of you got very much sleep that night.

♥

The next morning, Kaiba was already at work by the time you woke up. You were used to waking up alone, and you knew that he was busy with his company so that didn't bother you.

No, what bothered you was the fact that your clothes were all mysteriously missing. Not a single article of your clothing could be found in his room. What, did he expect you to lounge around all day and wait for him to come home? 

Yes, you knew that he might like the idea of that—who wouldn't want to come home to your naked body—but you weren't too partial to that idea. 

So you threw open his closet and grabbed one of his trenches. Buttoned up, it fit you like a dress, and would serve as appropriate attire until you got home.

Your clothing might belong to him, but the rules never said anything about not stealing his clothes. 

It was so obvious by how sore you were and the jacket wrapped around your body that you'd finally won.


End file.
